


forbidden love (by Bucky)

by cah_avengers



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Frozen (2013), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, but im not sorry at all, i guess omg, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Wazowski, Olaf, Dave the minion, and Gru go on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden love (by Bucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monster and the Snowman (by bucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467379) by [cah_avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers). 



> Complete crack fic because I've lost control of my life. The story is based on the Titanic.

Olaf and Mike were from different worlds. Olaf came from a kingdom; he had riches beyond his dreams, but Mike was only an assistant to his friend in his company. Mike was poor; he lived in a one-bedroom apartment and had to walk to work. Olaf didn't care about this though; he loved Mike for he was. 

Earlier, the couple had met up with another couple on board. Their name's were Dave and Gru. They were nice, even though it was difficult to understand Dave at times. It was like he spoke a sort of gibberish that only Gru could understand. I guess that's why they fell in love though; they could understand each other when no one else could. 

"Ah, Gru, this way!" Mike said, flagging down his tall friend in the crowd. Olaf had made the group reservations for the 5-star restaurant the Titanic had to offer. It offered multiple courses and food that Mike had never heard of. 

"I feel like I'm under-dressed," Mike mumbled, picking at the pants he was wearing. Though he was circular shaped, the pants somehow stayed up. He even had a bow-tie.

"Oh stop it," Olaf chuckled. "You look perfect." 

"You really think so?" Mike asked happily. "I could never look better than you." Mike said. Olaf was wearing a black jacket that Anna made for him. 

"Oh yes hello!" Gru greeted the couple. He wore a black suit and bowtie. "It's vonderful to see you too.. again."

"Bello," the minion greeted. 

"You've already met my fiancee, Dave," Gru smiled, gesturing down to the small yellow creature.

"Ha, yeah, we have," Mike said. "Don't know what the thing's ever _saying_ , but we've met." 

 

"Oh, Mike! Our table's ready," Olaf cheered. "C'mon!" He grabbed Mike by the hand and the two ran off. 

"Eh.. Banana?" Dave asked Gru.

"Yes, yes," he replied. " Tonight I'm sure they'll be at least four... _bananas_." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four finished their meals. They were walking, each pairing hand-in-hand, along the side of the ship. No one spoke for a while, until Gru broke the silence. 

"Say, I have this room key," he started, pulling out a small plastic card from his pocket. "It's a suite, and it's really, really big.. Enough for four people! Why don't you two come back to our place for the night?" 

Olaf and Mike contemplated the offer, and both agreed to go. 

"We'd love to!" Olaf said with a smile. 

"Hey, Gru, did you have any particular activities in mind?" asked Miked hopefully. 

"I have a few things," he replied. "Like Olaf.. What all can you do with that nose of yours?"

"Why don't we go to the suite and you'll find out?" Olaf smirked. The four rushed back to the suite. The room was already set up; there was wine and 4 glasses on the table to the right and various hors devours. Gru poured each person a small amount of wine, and they all sat on the couch and drank it. They laughed, they talked, and as the hours went by, they became more intoxicated. 

"Why don't we get this show on the road?" Gru started.

"I'm way ahead of you," Mike replied, already stripping himself from his pants and tie. Olaf quickly took off his jacket and Dave the minion took off his suit.

"Crawl into the bed," Gru ordered. He went to the CD player, and pressed play. A smooth jazz song began to play, and he started seductively swinging his hips from side to side.

"Pwede na?!" the minion called out. Gru raised his hand to motion him to silence himself.  He took off his pants, and threw them towards Dave's direction. It was quickly followed by Gru's underwear flying at Dave's face. 

Mike and Olaf watched Gru's strip tease and as they did, Mike used his mouth to suck on Olaf's carrot. 

"Keep going, Mike," Olaf moaned with pleasure. Mike nibbled at the top, and Olaf screamed in delight. 

"I need some of that," Gru said, pushing Mike out of the way to take his turn sucking Olaf's hard, orange carrot. 

Olaf pushed Gru away after a few minutes. He removed the carrot from his face and looked at the other three.

"You know, it can do other things," Olaf said, rubbing it against Mike's body. 

"You know where I like it," Mike whispered in his ear. Gru turned to his minion. 

"Top or bottom?" he asked him, crawling over the minion.

"Buttom," replied the minion.

The night went on and it was glorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Phil Coulson drew fan art to go along with the fic.
> 
> http://s16.postimg.org/yx89akt9x/20140416_014416.jpg
> 
> http://s12.postimg.org/4b4l4u67x/20140416_020036.jpg


End file.
